Misery
by Sakura123
Summary: [COMPLETE] Syaoran finds his first love in China. But when she dies. Syaoran grows cold because of her death. Will he ever love again?
1. In the beginning, part 1

Just so all my readers know Syaoran is 15 and this chapter is about a year before he goes to Japan. And he's 16 when he goes to Japan.  
Okay now that we have that straight here are a list of the people's age:

Syaoran Li: 16  
Sakura Kinmoto:16  
Shen Takida:15 ( When she die's a year ago)  
Eriol:16  
Tomoyo:16

_I Don't know Cardcaptor Sakura.  
I make no money off this story.  
I do this for fun and the enjoyment of writing._

* * *

_Misery_  
Chapter one: _In the beginning_

* * *

"Okay class take your seat's." Called the Teacher in third period. Syaoran was in Hong Kong at the time he and his friends were so excited about the new_ I died in the frozen water _horror movie that was coming out soon, they've been waiting for it for at least five months.

"Okay, I have a new exchange student, Her name is Shen Takida from Beijing, China." The teacher announced with a smile. "Hey Syaoran, do you think she's hot?" Asked his friend Fury. "I don't think so," whispered Syaoran looking back at a very smelly studnet who was there last exchange student from Beijing.

"You may come in Shen." The Teacher said with a smile in her face. Shen opened the door. The whole class was in shock this girl was cute. Shen walked in front of the class.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Said Shen politely with a bow. "Okay Shen were should I put you." Said the teacher looking around the room. "Syaoran!" She said. Syaoran jumped. "Yeah?" He said running his hand through his hair. "Shen, sit next to Syaoran." She said. Shen walked over with her long black hair dancing behind her.

* * *

Later on that day all the kids were raving about some new dance club called _IceMaker _and the new horror movie that was coming out in 2 days, everyone had tickets. "Hey, Syaoran I'll see you at the club tonight okay!" Calledd one of his friends named Morow.

"Okay, see you then" Said Syaoran walking backward. But before he knew it he fell on this big lump. "Ouch." He said getting off the lump. "Oh, I'm so sorry" Said Shen picking up Syaoran's book.

Syaoran looked at who he fell on in surpise. "Here, I'll been more careful next time."She said handing him his book. "Shen, right?" He asked. "Yes." She answered. "Yeah that's right your the new exchange student." he said putting his book's in his bag.

"Are you going to Icemaker tonight?" He asked her. "What's that?" She asked. "'What's that?' Where the hell have you been?" He said almost shock that she didn't know that club, since it was the hottest topic in school. "Umm...Class." She said with an innocent smile.

Syaoran lowered his eyes and sighed not believing what he was hearing. "Jeez, Icemaker is the newest club in town, It has 3 dance floor, two bars, and the most high tech sound system and lights in China." He exclaimed. "Wow, sounds fun, how much to get in?" Shen asked siting down on a bench near a class room. "Nothing." He said plainly. "What?" She said.

"Yeah, It's the first time being opened, and I the first 100 people get in free so I advise you to get there early." He said adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. "I'll be there." She said standing up. "Cool, here's the address." He said taking of a gel tattoo pin and taking her hand.

"Sorry about writing in your hand, It's a gel pin it'll wash off." He said still writing the address in the palm of her hand. "Thank you." She said softly looking at him. "No problem." He said walking away.

* * *

Later that night the whole school was at Icemaker Syaoran was the first to step in the floor of the new dance club then in minutes the whole club was so filled they couldn't let any more people in.

"Hi Syaoran." Said a female voice. "Oh shit," Syaoran whispered under his breath. "You want to dance?" Asked a girl named Kiki yimati was standing next to Syaoran, she was the caption of the cheerleadering squad and apart of the school news paper.

"No."He said plainly taking her hand away from his shoulder. "Why?" She asked seating next to him at the bar. "Well...come here," Said Syaoran. Kiki went closer. "Well, The reason why," He paused. Kiki didn't see him move his hand reaching for his soda.

"What?" She said. Syaoran smiled and dumped his soda all over her. "Ahhhhhh, you Bastard!" Kiki screamed. Syaoran fell out laughing.. "I'll get you for this Syaoran Li," Said Kiki running out the club with her eye make up running down her face.

"Hi Katty another soda please," Said Syaoran trying not to laugh while he was talking. "Okay, coming right up." Said the bartress. Syaoran turned around in his chair. He saw that girl Shen. "Hi!" Shen yelled over the crowd. Syaoran waved.

Shen came to the bar breathing heavily after all that dancing. "See your having a great time." Said Syaoran taking a small sip of his soda. "Yeah I am, this place is that best!" She said with a smile. Syaoran blushed. "Are you drunk?" She said taking his bottle and smelling it. "I don't drink," Said Syaoran taking The soda from her.

"Well good, because drinking can kill brian cells," She said. Syaoran looked at her strangely. A new song started it was called One more time: By Daft punk. People stated to cheer and hoot over the song and more people came on the dancefloor.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Shen asked. "I'm not much of a dancer." Said Syaoran taking another sip of his soda. "Why not?" She asked taking his hand and running to the dance floor. and Syaoran got on the dancefloor. Syaoran and Shen were dancing into the night.

* * *

3:00 am in the morning...

* * *

"Thank you for dancing with me, Syaoran," She Shen blushing a little. "Sure anytime, But can I ask you a question?" Said Syaoran looking up at the sky. "Okay," She answered back."How come your in Hong Kong?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Well, my Mom is an FBI agent, so I move a lot my dad in a teacher at a university and that's way I'm here." She answered looking at the ground. "And you?" She asked. "Well, I was born here, and my mother wants me to be married here for the Li clan so they can hand down the sword of the Li family, But I think it's a bunch of bullshit, really." Syaoran putting his hands in his pockets.

"Look!" Shen said pointing to a Cherry blossom peddle that had gold on it and had a funny shape. "My mother told me if you see one of these your only love is in your heart." She said picking up the peddle. Syaoran picked up a peddle too. "Well maybe my path well lead me to her." He said putting it in his coat pocket.

"Well, this is my stop." Said Shen opening up a gate that had a rose bush next to it."I'll see you later then." Syaoran said. Shen walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and ran to the door."Good night!" She called closing the door.

Syaoran walked home with thoughts in his head that made him feel strange. "I can't. . .I just met her." He told himself as he got home opening the door. "Hello Syaoran." Said Syaoran's mother.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" He said taking off his coat and shoes. "What is it dear?" She said moving over a bit so Syaoran can sit next to her. "Well what if you met someone and at the first look you thought that they were werid, but the second look you like what you see, what would you think it it?" Said Syaoran. "Oh, Syaoran I was waiting for this day to come." She said hugging him.

"It that the answer?" He said as his mother was letting go of him. "No, You have a crush on someone don't you?" Said his mother. "No!" Said Syaoran standinf up. "Syaoran you can tell me you know that right." She said with a serious look on her face.

Syaoran and his mother were quiet for at least a minute. "Okay fine, I have a crush on someone."He admitted sitting back down.

"Who?" She asked. "Well It's this new girl at school, But I don't feel right, I just danced with her and talked a little, I just think It's too soon to like her I just met her." Said Syaoran slouching in the chair. "Well, that's why they have the saying:_ Love at first sight, _sometimes it's won't feel right but this has happaned in the family many time." She said. "Name one" Said Syaoran. "Well, Clow Reed fell in love at first sight." She said walking up the stairs with Syaoran behind her.

"Now Syaoran, go to sleep you need your rest. I don't know why I let you stay up this late anyway." She said opening her bed room door. "Night mom." He said closing his door.

* * *

Saturday the day of the new Horror movie was out while Syaoran was just waking up.

_Bleep Bleep Bleep!_ rang Syaoran's clock. The clock was still beeping. "Oh shut up." moaned Syaoran pushing the clock off the table that was next to him. "Syaoran wake up I have a gift for you." Said one of his Sister. "Damnit, Can't A guy sleep these days." Said Syaoran walking down the stairs scratching his head with his Bad boy Pj's on.

"Syaoran come here." She said reaching into her pants pocket. "Okay this better be worth my time" Said Syaoran yawning. "Here" She said handing him something. Syaoran took the paper from her hand. "Tickets to the see I died in frozen water, your the best" He said smiling. "How did you get them?" He asked. "Well, my boyfriend works there and he saved some for you." She said going to the kitchen and turning the pancakes over.

"I love you!" said Syaoran giving his sister a kiss on the cheek and running up stairs. "My shoe." Said Syaoran losing his shoe running up the stair. Syaoran turned on he CD player and put on and was listening to _Paul Oakenfold/ shifty shellscock, Starry Eye suprise. _"Hey Dj" The song started out. Syaoran danced all the way the the shower and to his then the breakfast table.

* * *

Later on that day Syaoran was giving His friends tickets to see the movie. "Crap, two left" Syoaran mumbled to himself. Then he saw Shen walking over to the vending machine for a soda. Syaoran heart began beating so fast his felt like he ran 100 miles. "You can do this Syaoran."He said to himself walking over to Shen.

"Hey Shen!" Said Syaoran in jogging up to her. "Oh, hey Syaoran" Shen smiling. 'Stop smiling your driving me crazy.' Syaoran thought. "I was wondering, do you want to see I died in frozen water tomorrow night, I'm bring some friends and I had two tickets left." Said Syaoran showing her the tickets.

"Yeah!" She said looking excited. "Is it the movie with the guys and the sword with the green hair?" Shen said. "Yeah, and he chops the guys head." He said giving her the ticket. "Yeah." She said. "And he was like" Your going to die slow and painfully." Shen and Syaoran said together. All the Students looked at them because they were talking too loud.

"Sorry," They said. "When can I pick you up?" He asked. "Well the movie starts at 11:00, how about 10:30?" She said. "Okay then 10:30." He said. Syaoran and Shen were lost in each other eyes for a minute. Then the bell rang.

Shen was trying to get in the school newspaper club later on that day. "Well, Shen is it?" Said Kiki. "Yes, I was wondering If I could help with the newspaper." She said polite. "Why?" Asked Kiki. "Well, the way you do the newspaper is well...to fashion policeish, so I was think I would help with it, you improve it some, to make it seem like a real paper." Said Shen showing her the pink news paper with Kiki's face on it.

"Well Shen that newspaper is for the cheerleaders only." Said Kiki putting her feet on the side of the desk. "Well I thinking maybe I could make it for the people, you know, facts and stuff." Said Shen.

Syaoran was walking down the hall to his next class when her overheard the Shen and Kiki talking. Syaoran looked in the crack of the door. "Shen, I respectively think your Idea is good but, Werido's and geeks don't have much to talk about unlike us popular people." She said standing up and walking to the window. "Well the Werido's and geeks are real people, and I think that they should have a say weather or not there cool or smart, it's not fair!" Shen protected slaming her hands the desk.

Syaoran turned around to see what time it was when he saw 30 people behind. "What are you guys going here?" Whispered Syaroan. "Well Shen is cute amd I did read some of her storys." Said a soccor player. Syaoran looked back thought the door and continued to listen.

"Fine Shen, you win." Said KIki flipping her hair back. "What? are you saying that I can make my own newspaper?" Said Shen with a smile. "Yes, you better leave before I change my mind." Kiki said. "Thank you." Shen said walking out the door to find people hanging on her every word. The crowd walked away like they never been there.

"Congrats." Syaoran said. "Thank you, I can't wait until the first paper, I'm going to work very hard on this." Said Shen walking to her locker with Syaoran behind her. "Shen, don't forget, tomorrow night okay." Said Syaoran walking to his class.

"I won't!" She called back to before he was gone. "What shoud I write about?" Shen asked herself.

* * *

The next day The first showing of I died in frozen water. . .

"Ah, Damn it." Said Morow looking at the line that was at least 200 people long. Shen and Syaoran looked in shock. "I didn't know that many people would be here." Shen said. "Hey Guys over, over here!" Said Tanki, Morow's brother. Shen and the others ran thought the crowd. "I got here early." Said Tanki. "Well good thing because I ain't standing here all night." Said Syaoran.

"Next person for I died in frozen water" Said the ticket lady. Syaoran and the gang were the first in line and the first to get in the theater. "What would you like." Said casher as the consession stand. "5 sprit sodas, 2 gummies bears, and 5 small popcorns." Said Syoaran quickly. " Okay sir coming right up." He said. He walked over the the popcorn and served the popcorn slowly in to the popcorn bag. Shen was taping her foot.

"Can you go faster!" Shouted Tanki. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Said the casher. Shen walked over to the ordering counter. "Come here."She said. The casher went to the counter. Shen reached over to the cashers shirt and jacked him up. "IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP NOW I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" yelled Shen letting go of his shirt.

The casher went fast. "That'll be $10.36 sir" He said. "Okay." Said Tanki giving him the money. "I can't wait to see it." Squealed Shen.

* * *

It was a hour into the movie 4 girls screamed, 9 people throw up, and 10 people left the theater. But the end of the movie people were pale and shaking. While Shen and Syaoran were laughing and enjoying themselves. "Man that was the best horror movie I have ever see. in my life!" Shen smiled.

Tanki was in that bathroom throwing up popcorn and soda. Later on that night Shen and Syaoran were walking home together still taking about the movie. "Thank you." Shen said. "Why?" Syaoran said kicking a can. "For inviting me." She answerd back with a smile. "Anytime." He said. Syaoran's cell phone was vibrating. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

"Hello, this is Syaoran speaking."He said. "What?-how?- I'll be right over, bye."

"Who was that?" Shen asked. "My mother." He said putting his phone back in his pants pocket. "What happened?" Shen asked looking at the time on her watch. "My sister is sick with the Flu." He said with a sigh. "Well I have just the thing that can help your sister." Said Shen. "When I get home I'll give to to you."

Shen and Syaoran walking the rest of the way in silence. "Wait here." Said Shen. Syaoran was at her door waiting for her.

"Thank you." He said. "No problem, just make sure that she eats before she drinks this okay?" She said. "Okay." Syaoran walked off in the night as Shen watched. "Hey Syaoran!" She said before he was out of sight. Syaoran turned around. "What!" He yelled back. "Meet me at the beach tomorrow at 3:00 okay." Shen said. "Okay, I'll see you then."

Syaoran continued walking back home. "Syaoran is that you?" Said a raspy voice coming for the hallway. "Yeah." He said taking off his shoes and coat. Syaoran's sick sister came down the hallway with her bunny slippers. "Sis, you look like terrible." Said Syaoran helping her to a chair. "I'll make you something that well make you feel better." Said Syaoran taking out the Tea for Flu tea.

"Here take this." Said Syaoran giving her sister the tea. She took a sip. "What the hell is this stuff?" She said trying to take the taste out of her mouth a riceball. "Who know's, but it'll help." He said uprunning stairs.

Syaoran locked his door and picked up his green and red phone and called his friends. "Hello, Miki speaking." Said a little female voice. "Hey Miki, it's me Syaoran put Tanki and Morow on the line." He said taking off his shirt. "What's that password?" Said the little girl Miki. "Tanki and Morow are dumb." Syaroan with a sigh of annoyance. "Good boy." She said with a giggle

"Tanki, Morow. Syaoran is on the line!" Yelled Miki in her little voice. "Give me that." Said Tanki on the other line.

"Hey Syaoran what's up?" Asked Tanki. "Guys this is a code red meeting go in your rooms or your evil little sister well tell." Said Syaoran. "That evil brat won't tell a thing" Said Morow. "MOM, MOROW CALLED ME A BRAT!" Yelled Miki. "Honey, I know that your not insulting youe little sister." Said Tanki and Morow's mother In the other room. "Oh shit" They both whipered smaching themselves.

"Okay dude, what up?" Said Tanki putting the speaker phone on so Morow can hear. "I think I like Shen." Syaoran said in a quiet voice so his sisters won't hear. Tanki and Morow looked at each other on the other line and then the phone. "Guys you still there?" Said Syaoran. Tanki and Morow were laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Guys I'm dead serious." Said Syaoran a little mad. "Yeah, and were going to die laughing." Said Tanki still lauhging harder then ever. "Listen to me, I'm not joking, I think I'm in love with Shen." Said Syaroan yelling in the phone.

Morow and Tanki stoped laughing. "Did you say "Love"?" Asked Morow. "What, No." Said Syaoran in denial. "Ohh, Syaoran's in love" Sang Tanki and Morow dancing around the room. "Guys, when I see you I'm going to beat the living shit out of you." Said Syaoran in annoyance.

"Well, Syaoran you just met the girl." Said Morow. "So." He said. "How do you feel around her?" Asked Tanki. "Well, Now that you think about it, I feel like I'm happy, and I get this gut feeling that she likes me too." He said. "Well, It's really true, your in love." Tanki sighed. "Oh really, what happen to your first girl friend?" Said Syaoran.

"Well, she dumped me." Said Tanki. Syaroan and Morow started laughing. "That not funny I loved that girl." He protested. "Well I don't see why a guy like you can't hold onto a girl like that." Joked Syaoran. "Well I have on thing to say about that," He said. Morow was still laughing. "What?" Asked Syaoran. "Love hurts, Beware Syaoran thing always happen in a relationship with a girl that you think your in love with." He said in his wise man tone.

"Yeah, whatever" Said Morow still laughing. "Well guys I have to get some sleep, I've got a date with Shen." Said Syaoran hanging up the phone before they could say anything.

* * *

The next day was the first day of summer Syaoran got up bright and early to find his flip flops. "Mom have you seen my sandals?" Syaoran asked in the hallway. "Yeah, There in the basement!" His mother answered back. "Oh yeah." Said Syaoran going to the basement door.

**The** basement smelled like soggie shoe. Syaoran hated to go in basement, he almost killed himself down there.

"Mom can I burn this basement?" said Syaoran walking down the staircase slowly. "No, and if you do your grounded for life" She yelled back walking to the basement door. "Oh shit!" Screamed Syaoran.

His mother went down the stair as fast a she could. "What's wrong?" She said. "Look at this place and that big ass roach, Mom I swear we need to get this place de-bugged now. "Syaoran Li don't do that agin, now get your sandals and go." She said walking back up the stairs. "Mothers" said Syaoran under his breath. Syaoran found his sandals and left for the beach

It was about 2:30 when he got there. He stopped in a bookstore to put up a book called:_ Dating for dummies_. "In a date like going out to dinner aways make your date feel comfortable and don't over do things." Syaoran read. "What the hell? I'm not an over doing person." he said himself putting the book in his backpack. "Hey Syaoran!" Shen smiled who was in a two-piece swim suit that had a smiley face on it.

Syaoran blushed seeing her perfect body and her nice curves. "Hey Shen." Syaoran walking over to her. "I'm glad you came, Now take your shirt off and come follow me I have to show you something." She ordered. Syaoran put his stuff down a took off his shirt. Shen blushed at the sight of his tone body.

"Ready, Follow me" Said Shen diving into the water with Syaoran following behind.

Shen and Syaroan were under the water for about 2-minutes until they got to a small underwater cave that was about 10-feet under the water. Shen and Syaoran gasped for air when they got to the top.

"Where are we?" Syaoran asked as his voice echoed through the cave. "Just follow me." She said getting out of the water. "Girls." he muttered under his breath. Syaoran and Shen crawled through the tunnel for a little while "Whoa." Syaoran exclaimed looking at the blue-green glow that the water gave the cave. "Cool huh?" Shen said with a smile on her face.

"When did you find this?" Syaoran said standing up. "Well I found this yesterday." She said putting in hand in the water and sitting on the edge. "I'll be right back." She said didving into the water that was in the cave. 'This girl really amazes me.' Syaoran thought.

Shen swam down to the bottom and got a box that had a fancy gold heart and a fancy heart key. Shen gasped for air climbing out. "Take a look." She said giving Syaoran the box and key. Syaoran opened the box and found a old bouquet, 4 pictures, 2 necklaces that were a star and a heart, and a letter.

Syaoran picked up the letter and begin to read.

_My dearest Motaki,  
I miss you so, I don't know what happened to you  
but I hope your doing well, thank you for the lovely flowers  
I just wish you would come back to me. Motaki, I'm very ill.  
The doctor said that I'm poisoned and I don't have much time to live  
So I say this with a heart. I love you very much. I just wish you hadn't gone to war.  
I don't know If your sick, dead, or hurt. But I pray a long life to you.  
I'll love you to tell death and I'll be waiting for you in the after life. I write this last letter to you I hope you feel I came why too.  
My only love Motaki._

Syaoran put the letter back in the envelope and went to the necklaces. Shen was crying in the back. "Why are you crying?" Syaoran asked concerned. He walked over to her sat with her. "Don't know It's just so sad, He never came back and told her that he loved her too, she died without knowing." Shen said crying harder burying her face in her hands.

"Hey, It's okay, I'm sure he told her to before she died Shen." Syaoran said hoping that it would bring her some kind of comfort. Syaoran set the box next to him. "How do you know?" Shen said resting her head on Syaoran's shoulder. "I just have a feeling, that all." He said rubbing her shoulder to comfort her. "Your nice Syaoran." Shen said finnaly stopped crying. "You should see me when I'm mad" He said making Shen laugh.

Syaoran and Shen looked at each other for about a minute. Then there lips toughed with a small kiss. The broke the kiss and Shen looked at him and he looked back at her. They kissed agin deeping the kiss. Syaoran felt like he was on fire, he didn't want to let her go. Shen felt like she was on fire too, she didn't want this moment to end.

Syaoran broke the kiss seeing something that he didn't want to see. "Shen look." He whispered. Shen looked his way. "Oh my god." Shen said turning pale. They were looking at a ghost that looked just like the one who wrote the letter in the photograph in the box. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Yelled Syaoran grabbing the necklaces and Shen diving back in the water back to the beach.

"What the hell was that?"Shen exclaimed freaking out. "I think It was the lady who wrote the letters." He answered. "Well I don't think that a ghost can come, I can't see thing like that I don't have powers." She said panting walking to the tree were Syaoran's stuff was. "Maybe you do and you don't even know." Syaoran said throwing a towel at Shen.

Behind the tree where Kiki and her friend listening to every word they say. "Okay girls, put this in the newspaper: Lover or not. And I need a picture of them together." Kiki ordered putting on her sunblock. "I already have a undercover camera spy on the job right now." Said on of Kiki's friends. "Good, Let's see how Syaoran Li likes it." Said Kiki with a evil smile on her face.

* * *

Later on that day Shen and Syaoran walked home together saying nothing much to each other. "I'm sorry." Syaoran finally said. "What for?" Shen asked looking confused. "For kissing you." He said blushing. "It's okay." She said. "What do you mean it's okay, I just kissed you." Syaoran stopping in his tracks. "Well I wanted to kiss you too, so that makes it even." She said with a smile. "Whatever." Syaoran said putting his hands on his swim trunk pockets.

"What's this?" Syaoran said taking out the necklaces they found in the underwater caves at the beach. "Let me have these." Shen said taking the necklaces from him. "Why do you want these? Your going to sell them?" He asked taking out his cell phone to see how many voice-messages he got over the hours. "What? I won't sell them even if I were broke." Shen said putting them her beach bag.

"Well I'll see you later Shen I have to get home before my friends do." Syaoran stopped in front of his house. "Okay I'll see you later." Shen said then bowing politely before walking down the street. Syaoran looked at She walked away in the sunset. 'Maybe mom's right love can come at first sight.' Syaoran thought to himself. Syaoran ran after Shen and he gently grabbed her hand turning her facing him.

"What's up?" She said looking confused. Syaoran kissed her. Shen was shocked at his attaches, But still kissed him back. The couple kissed while the sunset.

* * *

Later Syaoran and Shen went home.

"Shen your home early, honey." Said Shen mother Mari. Shen took off her sandals and looked as if she got of a rollercoaster ride and had to much fun. "How was the beach?" She said walking over to her. "Lovely" Shen sighed dreamingly. "Oh-no what happened?" Mari said walking her over to the couch. "He happened mother, he happened." She said and laughed.

"What? who 'he'?" Said Mari. "There this boy named Syaoran Li at my school, we went to the beach together and-" Shen stopped and sighed. "Honey, No, your in love" Mari said giving her the what-in-the-world look. "But you just met the boy." She said pacing the room. "When I kiss him I feel like I know him." Shen said dancing around the room humming a tone. "YOU KISSED HIM!" Mari yelled in a outrage then she fainted.

"Oh my god, Mother." Shen sighed.

* * *

Syaoran walked home very slowly thinking of Shen. Syaoran finally got home, It took him 15 minutes more to get there. "Hey little Syaoran." Said one of Syaroan's sister's. Syaoran didn't care he took off his sandals and kept walking. "Syaoran you okay?" Said His second sister. "Fine, Just fine and you?" Said Syaoran running up to his room.

* * *

Dinner Time at Syaoran's place...

* * *

"How was your day Syaoran?" His mother asked. "Fine." He said with a little smile. "If I'm mistaken I'd say that little Syaoran was in love." Teased one of his sister. "Who is she dear?" Syaoran's mother asked. "Her name is Shen Takida" Syaoran not wanting to deny it and just simply ate so of his rice. "WHAT!" Said His mother and his sisters.

"What?" Syaoran annoyed taking another bite of his rice. "No, I will not except it, You are to stay away from that girl." His mother in a serious voice. "What? Why?" Syaoran said angry at his mother's sudden outburst. "Because Syaoran, Her mother Is a FBI agent, and she means bad news." Said one of his sister. "I don't care." Syaoran said not looking to his mother or sisters. "I forbid to see her agin." She demanded.

"Open your eyes mom, I love her and there nothing you can do about it, I can't stand the fact that my family is going crazy over one girls mothers job and at least she doesn't sit on her ass all day long!" Yelled Syaroan standing feeling the disgusted and angry emotions pouring from his mouth. "Syaoran listen to me-" She continued. "No you listen, You don't bug my sisters about there boyfriend, Do you, DO YOU, ANSWER ME!" yelled Syaoran.

"Syaoran listen-" She said agin. "No I don't need this kind of shit." He said walking out of the room and outside. Syaoran walked in the rain to the beach. and stayed there till morning. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat, he just felt cold inside. Thoughts of regret flooded his head for yelling at his mother like that. "What would dad do in a time like this?" Syaoran said to himself looking up at the sky as the rain began to clear up.

* * *

Later on the same day Syaoran went home and took a shower and stayed in the room. _RING, RING, RING_. Syaoran walked out of his room to open the door on the first floor. "Um...package for Syaoran Li, Sir" Said the deliverly man. Syaoran looked at the big package that was at the door step. "You have to sigh this, Sir" He said. Syaoran took the board and put his name on it.

Before the deliverly man could say 'Thank you' Syaoran shut the door in his face. "I wonder what this could be?" Thought Syaoran. Then the door bell rang agin.. Syaoran walked back to the door with a knife in his hand. Syaoran opened the door. "Hello Syaoran." Said Shen wearing a sky-blue and light pink kimono.

"Wow!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Like it?" Shen smiled turning around. "It looks beautiful on you."He said. "I was heading to the tea house at the shire, do you want to come?" Said Shen. "No thanks, I'm just about to do my training." He sighed. "Okay, maybe another time" She smiled. "Yeah." He said slightly disappointed he couldn't just blow off his training. "Hey Shen come on.," Yelled on of her friends in the back. "Coming." She called back. "Have fun." Syaoran said. Shen walked up to him and gave him a little kiss on the lips.

Syaoran watch Shen walk away with her friends to the tea house. He shut the door and sighed. "I'll open this later." Said Syaoran looking at the box. Syaoran went into the back yard to train.

* * *

About two hours later Shen came back from the tea house and ran all the way to Syaoran house. Shen knocked on the door, but know answer. Shen went around the back to see if he was there.  
Syaoran was standing on a small brick and blancing his sword on his head. Shen walked over to see better. "What are you doing?" She asked. Syaoran fell on his butt. "Shen what are you doing here?" Syaoran said panting heavily over the shock of seeing her in his back yard. Then his sword came fell down in the ground. "I came to see how you were doing."She said walking over to him. "I was just- It's noting." Syaoran said standing up.

"Well it looked like something to me." Shen said walking over a tree and picking up a bow and arrow. "Shen put that down." Syaoran said taking his sword out of the ground. "Just a sec." Shen said aiming at the pork buns that was on the table. Shen let go of the arrow. It flew pass Syaoran and went straight into the bun. "Not bad." Syaoran said putting his sword back in the case.

"I learned that from my dad before he lift." Shen said putting the weapon back. "So where's your dad, Syaroan?" Said Shen leaning her back in tree. Syaoran looked down with a hurt look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Shen said softly. "No, It's okay I just have to be strong about it." Syoran said. "Shen I have to tell you something." Said Syaoran joining her at the tree. "What?" She said smiling a little. "Well, My mom doesn't want me to see you." He said.

"Why?" Shen asked confused. "My mom thinks, since your mom is a FBI agent, She thinks that I'll get kill because of you." Said Syaoran slightly pained having to say it. "Syaoran,Why? I don't understand." She said almost breaking out in tears. "But I'm not going to do it" He said. Shen looked at him. "I love you." Syaoran said looking at the ground.

Shen was shocked. "I-I-I love you too, Syaoran." Said Shen. Syaoran looked into her beautiful eyes. "I don't want to be so forward but, when I kiss you I feel like I know you and you understand me." She said. "I know." Syaoran said. "What do you mean you know?" Shen asked. "It hard to say, but you have magic, I can since you sometimes." Said Syaoran making a light come out from his hands using his powers.

"How can I use it?" Said Shen. "I promoise that I'll teach you to bring it out." He said with that soft look on his face. Shen and Syaoran were quiet for a moment. "Syaoran, do you mean what you said about loving me?" Shen asked shlt. Syaoran nodded. "_Fire ruby" _Syaoran chanted. Then a beautiful Red-ruby ring was on Shen's ring finger. Syaoran smiled looking to Shen and Shen smiled back.

TBC...


	2. In the beginning, part 2

_

* * *

_

_Misery_

* * *

Chapter two: In the beginning, part 2

* * *

The last of the summer months passed since Shen and Syaoran met. They've been dating secretly since then, Syaoran and Shen know everything about each other. Syaoran hasn't told his friends, because Fury has a nag for telling things. And during summer Syaoran finally showed Shen how to use her magic and he's still teaching her.

"Shen where do you want to go tomorrow?" Syaoran asked. Since Shen and Syaoran were Boyfriend and Girlfriend, they couldn't be on the phone because his mother and his sisters were watching him because he was always happy in the morning. So in that case they had to Instant message on the computer.

"I don't know, I was thinking about going to the shrine tomorrow," Shen IM-ed him back on the computer. "Okay, tomorrow then, 3:30 okay?" Syaoran typed & sent to her. "Sounds like a plan to me." Shen answered. "I'll see you tomorrow." Shen typed him then lift the her computer. Syaoran smiled leaning back in his chair.

One of Syaoran's sisters came in the room."Syaoran!" She yelled. Syaoran fell out of his chair and right on his head. "What do you want?" He said sounding a little annoyed with her coming in without knocking. "You've tied up the phone for two hours, now Lang thinks I don't like him any more!" She wailed as Syaoran pushed her out the door. "Sisters." Syaoran muttered under his breath. When Syaoran turned around he saw Shen, He actually jumped in surpise.

"Jeez Shen, how many times do I have to tell you not to use the transporting spell outside?" Syaoran said. "Well, I had a vision, and . . . I'm not sure if I can tell you can tell you what it is or when it happens." Shen said looking sad. "Ok fine, but find your magic or my mother well know your here." Syaoran said going back to the door and locking it.

"Okay, Well it goes like this." Shen began. Syaoran was listening very hard with a serious look on his face. "I was going to my mother's job to gave her gun that she left on the table, and on the way home I got shot by some guy, I didn't really see him that good but I'm sure it was a man." Shen said sitting in the middle of Syaoran's bed.

"Shen, sometimes dreams and visions can tell you what is going to happen in the future, but your vision is very real when you say it." Syaoran said pacing the room very fast. "Baby, don't worry about it I'm sure you'll find a pattern." Shen said walking over to him putting her arms around his neck. Syaoran looked into Shen eyes. "Your right, I need to cool down." He said. Shen and Syaoran lips met and began a kiss.

Syaoran felt his mother aura coming near. Syaoran broke the kiss and put Shen in his closet. "Syaoran what are you doing?" Shen said with any confused expression. Syaoran put this finger on her lips. "My mother," He whispered. Then shut the door. "Syaoran?" Said his mother opening the door. "Oh, hey Mom, what can I do for you today?" Syaoran standing in front on her. "Well, I'm going to a meeting at the tea house and I can't find my Jade ear rings, and the last place I saw it was in your closet," She said. Syaoran ran to the closet door, with his to the door.

"Syaoran Li, what are you doing?" His mother asked confused at his behavior. "Well mom, um . . .there's an evil demon in there it's a nasty one." He lied. "Syaoran, your sweating, is there something you want to tell me?" She asked. "Well . . . um . . . no, all I'm saying, just for your sake let me get your ear rings and you wait outside." Syaoran said pushing his mother out his bedroom door.

Syaoran went back to the closet. "You know Syaoran these are nice ear rings,can I have them?" Shen joked with smug smile. "Give me this!" He snapped. Syaoran went outside his bedroom and gave the Jade ear rings to his Mother and went back in his room. "Thank you Syaoran, and it's your turn to do dinner!" His mother yelled going down the stairs.

Shen came out the closet with a box in her hand. "What's in this thing." Shen said putting the box on his bed. Syaoran flopped on his bed with his hand on over his eyes. Shen looked at his tense body. "What's wrong, baby?" Said Shen putting the box on the floor. "I can't do this anymore, Shen," Syaoran Said now sitting up. "What do you mean?" Shen said. "I can't keep hiding you from everyone, Shen," He said standing up.  
"So, you don't love me," Shen said flatly."No, no, I still love you" Syaoan sitting next to her on the bed. "So, you still love me?" Shen said holding onto Syaoran's hand. "Until death" He answered. Shen looked into Syaoran's beautiful dark-amber-brown eye. Syaoran hand went down her soft face. Shen lips met Syaoran lips they began a soft loving kiss. _RING, RING, RING_. The phone was ring off the hook.

Syaoran answered the phone. "What do you want?!" Yelled Syaoran. On the other line Morow, Tanki, and Fury were put there hands over there ear's. "Syaoran, are you mad, we almost went deaf!" Said Tanki. "I'm a little busy now," Syaoran said looking at the time. "Syaoran we really need to talk," Said Fury. "Make it fast," Syaoran said sounding a little annoyed.

"Syaoran have you been reading the school news paper lately?" Asked Morow. "No, I've been busy with stuff," Said Syaoran."Why?"  
"Well I think Kiki got some dirt on you." Said Fury. "What dirt?" Syaoran said now sitting on the other side of the bed were the phone was. "Well, rumor has it the you and Shen are going out." He said. "That jerk!" Syaoran yelled hanging up the phone and running down stairs.

"Syaoran you still there?" Said Fury on other line. Syaoran stormed out the door with unstoppable rage. "Syaoran slow down please!" Pleaded Shen trying to catch up with Syaoran. Since there were after school programs that lasted until 5 Syaoran got there in a record breaking 2 minutes to get to the school. Syaoran opened up the school door and walked all the way to the third floor and went to the school news paper editing room.

"Oh, hello Syaoran!" Kiki said in her fake tone of voice. "You!" He said and Kiki went to the other side of the room out of his path. Everyone at the after school programs was on the third floor. "What the hell is your problem?" Kiki frowned. "What makes you think you have the right to pry into my personal life?" Syaoran said angry as he backed Kiki up to the wall. "Syaoran stop it, you know well and good that she only bugs people because she doesn't have a life, so she spends it on bugging people." Said Shen walking over to Syaoran and holding his fist.

"And I'm a journalist, the people have a right to know." Kiki said simply with a chuckle.

Syaoran uncurled his fist and cooled down. "You better be lucky Kiki, But next time you do this time you can bet, you'll be sorry." Said Syaoran turning away and walking out the door. Shen gave Kiki a look, the girl fixed her clothes, with a smug look on her face. "You've gotta problem, Shen?" Kiki insulted, before walking away. Shen rushed after Li.

* * *

It was friday finally. Except it was this was a very special day. Shen always had a dream about singing, Since there was a dance she signed up to sing at the dance. the tryouts were in 10 minutes. There were a bunch of people there. Kiki and her gang were there and a bunch of other people too.

"Syaoran, I don't think I can do this, what if they think I'm bad?" Shen said. "Shen you'll do just fine, your totally gifted." He said. Everyone who tried out was backstage getting ready. "Okay, Shen your next," Said one of the judges. "Show them what you got." Whispered Syaoran with a smile. Shen walked on stage feeling very nervous. "I wrote this song myself, It's called _dancing fire_," Said Shen with the microphone up to her lips and ready to sing.

The song started. It sounded like a dance music with a little bit of R&B in it. Shen began to sing:

**  
**_Nothings going to stop me, I walking on thin ice  
Oh, is it what I've been waiting for this, I'm goin' party all night._

Shen hit a high vocal note and made it the judges bob there heads.

_Oh, the floors fire, baby, I'm dancing with fire so back down boy  
I'm ready to burn the house down, I stopping for anything, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

Shen hit a very high note. Syaoran was smiling with ear plugs in his ear. Because Shen song this to him on Monday and he almost went deaf.

_So don't mess with me boy, I'm not your toy, no  
I'm dancing with fire._

The song ended. Shen was panting and smiling. The whole room was quiet. Syaoran looked at Kiki. "You don't stand a chance," Said Syaoran said taking the ear plugs out of his ear. Kiki made a face. "Shen right?" Said a female judge. "Yes ma'am," Shen Said. "Well your very gifted," Said Judge. "My mother says that alot." Shen said smiling a little. "We'll call you to see if you made it okay." Said a male Judge. Shen politely bowed before leaving the stage.

Syaoran was waiting outside the gym for Shen. "Hi Syaoran." Shen said walking to him. "So did you make it?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, they said they'll call me," Shen answered with a hint of disappointment. Syaoran walked up to Shen putting his hand on her cheek. "Do you know the meaning of your name is?" He asked. "No." Shen said looking down. "It mean's Spirit," He said lifting her head up. "A Spirit that fly free when you sing, so don't worry you'll make it." Syaoran said looking in Shen's eyes. "Thank you." She said.

* * *

In the park Fury, Tanki, and Morow trying to figure out why Syaoran is so busy with all the rumors running around in the school. "Guys, you think Syaoran is being so closed up what his deal?" Said Tanki. "Well, I talked to Kiki, and she said that she saw Shen and Syaoran _kissing_," Said Fury.

"Fury, you moron, you know Kiki she makes up rumors about Syaoran all the time," Said Morow. "Well, I think Syaoran and Shen are spending to much time together, It makes me think that there going out or something," Said Tanki. "Maybe we should ask him about, there ain't no sense talking behind his back about this." Said Tanki. "I agree, let's go," Said Morow.

* * *

Meanwhile in Syaoran's backyard doing Tai-Chi. "Okay now Shen, I want you to channel your magic to your hands" Syaoran said moving slowly. Shen hands had a black and red glow, while Syaoran's hands hand a blue and green glow. "Good." He said. "Someones coming." Whispered Shen. Syaoran stopped what his was doing and went to the door.

"Hi mom." Said Syaoran walking back to the back yard. "Syaoran who's shoes are these?" She asked him. "Mom, um . . .back so soon?" Syaoran said trying to keep her out the kitchen that directed to the backyard. "Syaoran . . . who . . .was . . .it?" Shen stopped in her tracks. "Didn't I tell you to say away from her?" She said putting her handbag on the coffee table in the dinning room.

"But Mom I was helping her use her magic." Syaoran protested. "Shen I don't want you near my son again, understand?" She said. "I understand, I'll leave." Shen said all most in tears. "Mom!" He said again. Shen ran out the door crying. "I can't believe you." Syaoran said closing the door.

"I told you to stay away from her, and you disobeyed me." She said. "Open your eyes Mom, you can't run my life, I'm all most 17 for crying out loud!" He said. "Syaoran you well do what I tell you to do!" She said. "Mom, unless you haven't noticed, I love her, and you or anyone one can't change that!" He yelled. "I can make you forget." She said. "You aren't going to run my life! I need space,. Syaoran said putting on his shoe and going out the door.

* * *

_Well how was that, Like it, loved it, hated it. Please tell me and be 100 true about. Remember to review_

_Sakura123_


	3. Death Becomeith my enemy

_Misery_

_

* * *

_

Chapter three: Death becomeith my emery

* * *

Syaoran walked all the way to Meling's place to talk. Syaoran and Meling were close friends, he could talk to her about anything. "I hope she's home." Syaoran said to himself as he knocked on Meling's apartment door. The door opened and Syaoran stared at a confused Meling. "Syaoran what are you doing here?" She asked holding putting her hands on her hips."We need to talk." Syaoran said with a serious tone in his voice. Meling invited Syaoran in. Later on that evening Syaoran told Meling everything that happen in the last few months.

"Wow! you have a girlfriend!" Meling sounding shocked. "Yeah." Syaoran said sitting down in a chair that was next to Meling. Meling took out a pad and pen and started to write what Syaoran was saying about things. "So how do you feel when your not around her?" Meling said standing up with the pad and pen still in her hands. "Well, I don't know, I guess I'm torn inside when she's not with me, what?! wait a minute why are you asking me these question?" He said in realization.

"Well, since I always help you with thing I trying to solve the problem." Meling said with a grin on her face. "You all ready know the problem." He said. "Well, I better go I have to tell my friends before they hear it from the wrong person." Syaoran said walking out the door. "Syaoran?" Meling said standing at the door.

"What?"

"I hope you get a happy ending." Meling said hugging him. "Thanks, I'll see you later," He said going to the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile Shen was walking home from shopping at the food store. "Let's see, Eggs, bread, Carrots, milk, candy for me, apples, banana's, soda, coffee, and cereal." Shen said checking the list of things she brought on the list. "Hey Shen," Said a man with a raspy yet cool voice. "Oh Meloshu, you scared me there." Shen said walking a little faster. Meloshu Inhepi was Shen's first boyfriend, he had a bad history he was always in jail and hung out with the wrong people.

"Why you goin' so fast, baby?" He asked her. "Well, it's late I need to be getting home." Shen said now running. "Hey slow down!" He said grading Shen making her drop the food. "Let go of me Meloshu!" She demanded. "Why?" He said running he's his hands down her body, making her shake like a leaf. Shen took his hand and flipped him on his back and then began to run.

"Help!" Shen screamed out loud still running as fast as she could. "Come here!" Meloshu shouted then jumped on Shen. "Water spirits here my call, I call upon the sword wave's of heaven!" Shen chanted. A glowing light came from her hands and then blew him back about 9 feet. Shen began to run gain. "SYAORAN!!!!!" Shen screamed to the top of her lungs.

* * *

Syaoran felt a weird feeling in his body, it was being stabbed in the back. "Shen, she's in trouble!" Syaoran said being to run.

* * *

Meloshu took a dagger out the case that was in his shoe. Shen looked back to see if he was gone. "Oh my God, I think I lost him," Shen said panting. "Guess again!" Meloshu shouted popping out of nowhere. Shen screamed. Meloshu stabbed Shen in the heart. Shen stood there for a fraction of a second then fell on the ground. Syaoran was straight ahead of them. "SHEN!" He yelled hoping she would answer him. Syaoran saw something shine up a head. "Shen!" He called running faster. "Bye bitch." Meloshu spat running away leaving the half dead Shen on the ground. Syaoran stopped in his track seeing blood tracked on the ground. Syaoran ran Shen's body.

"Oh no, on, this can't be h-happening!!" Syaoran stammered then went to his knee's next to Shen. "SHEN WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Syaoran yelled shaking her. "Syaoran?" Shen said opening her eyes a little. "Shen hang in there, please don't die." Syaoran said taking out his cell phone and calling an ambulance. "It was him." Shen said faintly. "Who?" He asked. "Meloshu." Shen answered.

"119 emergence, May I help you?" The lady on the phone said clearly. "Yes. . . um I would like to report a stabbing incident." Syaoran said trying to keep calm. "What happened?" The lady asked. "I-I-I don't know I just got here." He said his voice slightly breaking. "Can you tell who it is?" She asked him. "Yeah . . .um Her name is Shen." He answered quickly. "Is she a class mate or something?" Shen asked. "No, she's- she's my girlfriend and she's not breathing, and there a hole in her chest and a lot of blood." Syaoran blurted out."Okay Sir, an ambulance well be there soon, where are you?" She said. "um . . . um . . . I'm between Geisha and Imego." He said looking at the street sighs.

"Okay they'll be there soon don't tough the body." She said then hang up. Syaoran put his phone back in his pocket and walked to a tree. Syaoran throw up on the tree breathing very hard. Then something snapped inside of him. The hatred of a million wars going on inside his his aura began to change into this dark one. His body glowed black with his magic around him. Syaoran jumped so high in the air her could see everything. Syaoran's eyes turned into the blood red glow looking for Meloshu. "There." He said flying down to where he was.

Syaoran landed in front of Meloshu. "Hello." Syaoran hissed. "Oh shit." Said Meloshu starting to run the other way. "I'll find you Meloshu!!" Syaoran yelled walking taking his sweet time. Meloshu was sweating and running from Syaoran. Syaoran changed into this soul monster machine, His eye turned red and when he blinked there was a glow that could kill a cat. "You know Meloshu, I don't know why your running, you killed Shen with joy." He said still walking with the wind blowing in his hair. "No, I'm going to kill you nice and slow." He said now flying.

Meloshu was in an ally way. "Peep a boo!" Said Syoaran. Syaoran picked Meloshu by his neck. "Can you feel it?" He said. "Can you feel your life fading away?" Syaoran spat angrily. Meloshu bropped his knife kicking and gagging and gasping for oxygen. "Freeze!" Said a cop with his gun frimly in his hand. Syaoran looked at him and put Meloshu down and flew away.

* * *

Two weeks after Shen's death there was her funeral. Shen was in a glass coffin. Since Shen liked Snow White so much they did that for her. Shen's coffin went into the earth. Her mother was crying so hard she had to take medicine just to get there. All Shen's family and friends were there. Syaoran looked at her for the last time as the dirt began to cover the coffin. A tear came out Syaoran's eye.

* * *

Three months later...

* * *

Since Shen death Syaoran wasn't the same he wore dark stuff and trained a lot. Didn't talk to anyone not even Meling. "Syaoran!" His mother called from the first floor. Syaoran walked down the stairs slowly. Syaoran hair was so long he put it in a braid. "Your plane ticket came in, and you'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon." Syaoran looked at the ticket in her hand. Syaoran used his powers to take the ticket from her, then walked back up stairs without a word.

* * *

**_Well what did you think? I know shorter...but thank u 2 all my reviewers for goin' there thing & the next chapter well be up soon. R&R_**


	4. A new beginning

_**Misery**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A new beginning**_

_

* * *

_

Syaoran's alarm clock rang in his ears. "Why, does today have to be a school day?" Syaoran asked himself. Syaoran got out of his bed, took a shower, put his new uniform on (Which made him look dangerous, but still looked good). Syaoran got a least 20 calls from his sisters asking How the apartment was Or how the plane trip was. "Excuse me sir Syaoran here an extra key to your apartment," Said the lady at the desk on the first floor. Syaoran lived on the 8th floor. Syaoran took the key and began walking to the school that was about 2 blocks away.

'Look at all these fools,' Syaoran thought. "Okay ready girls!" Said a girl with amber hair and emerald-green eyes. A song started. it was _can't get you out of my head_: Kyile Minogue. The cheerleader started to dance. while a blue haired boy and Beautiful raven haired girl were watching on the bench. Syaoran walked to the office to get his card.

* * *

At the office...

* * *

"Oh, Syaoran Li, it's so nice to meet finally." Said the fat female woman. "My name is Kiti Migoge." She said politely. Syaoran looked at her then bowed politely. "Syaoran I'm so sorry about your lost, but you'll feel better once you talk to someone." Miss Migoge said with a sad look on her face. "There's nothing to talk about Migoge." Syaoran said coldly. Finally the first words that came out of his mouth since Shen died. "Okay but if you want to talk I can make you an appointment." She said sitting back down. "Where's my first class?" Syaoran said flipping his braid back from his shoulder. "Well, then come with me then." She said now getting up.

* * *

At classroom 125...

* * *

"Sakura have you seen the new transfer student?" Asked the raven haired beauty, Tomoyo. "No, I haven't," Sakura Kinomoto answered back. "Well, I heard his girlfriend died and then his almost killed someone and he doesn't talk." Said a cute blue haired boy named Eriol. "Okay class I would like you to meet are new transfer student, Syaoran Li." Said Mr. Tread. Syaoran walked in the classroom with his long braid dancing in the wind behind him. "Okay Syaoran sit in the third row by the window." Syaoran walked over there to his seat. He could hear the students whispering gossip to each other about him.

* * *

Later on that day at lunch time Syaoran went in the back of the school. He didn't like crowds like he did before Shen left. Syaoran always felt so a lost and empty without Shen he loved her that much. Eriol was looking for Syaoran to see if the rumor about him were true so he went in the back of the school. "Hi Syaoran!" Eriol called walking over to Syaoran. Syaoran closed his locket that was shaped like a star that had a picture of Shen that summer when they met. Syaoran looked at him then put locket back in his shirt. "Can I sit with you?" Eriol asked. 

Syaoran did a small nod and Eriol sat next to him. "I was wondering all the rumors in the school say that you can't talk, is it true?" He asked. Syaoran got up and left. Eriol was left sitting alone. "Mmm . . . just like I thought." Eriol said with his serious voice.

Syaoran walked to some cafe called _Read them, then weep_ It was a small cafe on a conner. Syaoran opened the door and sat the counter the seat that he was sitting in was some old fashion one it was in neat condition. "What well it be?" Said the waiter. "Root beer with vanilla cream," Syaoran said resting his head on his hand.

"Your not from around here are you?" The waiter asked. "No." Syaoran said plainly. "My name is Joe Icemaker what yours," He asked. Syaoran lifted up his head by the name of Icemaker. "Did you say Icemaker?" He asked. "Yeah" He said looking confused. "Your Icemaker? you have a 10-year-old daughter and one of them owns The club in Hong Kong called Icemaker?" Said Syaoran taking his drink that he ordered from his hand. "Yeah, how do you know that?" Joe asked wiping a wet glass. "Your daughter is the second most richest person in Hong Kong." Syaoran taking his wallet out. "That's my girl." Joe said with a proud grin. "Here," Syaoran side giving him 99 yen. "No, your new here, it's on the house," He said. "I'll see you later," Syaoran said walking out the door heading back to school.

* * *

By the end of the day Syaoran felt like a dead flower, He was walking home slowly. Then a sweet breeze came his way making the Cherry blossoms with the gold design fly pass him. "Man this guy is so slow." Tomoyo said recording the whole thing.

"Tomoyo, Eriol, why are we following him?" Sakura asked coming up from behind them. "Shhhh," Eriol and Tomoyo said. "Shit, he's on the move!" said Tomoyo rushing off. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were following Syaoran to his apartment to see if the rumors were true and maybe get there story in the school newspaper. Syaoran walked up to his apartment and locked the door which had 9 locks (That's a a lot of locks).

"Okay Eriol, you go knock on the door," Sakura said pushing Eriol to the door. "No, Why do I have to do it?" Eriol complained. "I'll do it then," Said Tomoyo bravely. Tomoyo walked up to the door and knocked about three times.

Syaoran unlocked the nine locks and opened the door. Sakura and Tomoyo froze at the sight of Syaoran's built body. "What" He said. "Um . . .can I interview you Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo asked putting the camera back in her hand. "No." He said plainly then shutting the door.  
"Are you two mad!? He won't talk to girls." Eriol said walking up to Tomoyo. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Well, the daily newspaper came today and well some girl name; Shen died about a month ago and I think I see Syaoran in the picture a little." Eriol said showing them a newspaper clipping of Syaoran & Shen's mother. "Yep that's him all right!" Tomoyo said brightly. "I think he was dating her or something" He said. "Now this well be good for the newspaper." Tomoyo said with glittering eyes. "Guys I don't think we should do this, I mean he was hurt," Sakura said sadly.

* * *

Later on that night at Syaoran's apartment...

* * *

"No, Shen please wait don't go!" Syaoran said in his sleep turning over in his bed covered in sweat.

* * *

**Dream . . . **

"Syaoran help me," Yelled Shen as he was being taking away by this man who was half decaded. "SHEN!" Syaoran yelled running. Shen was being swallow by pure darkness. "NO!"Syaoran yelled falling on his knees. "You left me to die Syaoran," Said Shen hung up by chains in a Shrine entrance. "No, that's not true, Shen," Syaoran said with tears rolling down his face. Then Shen caught on fire. Shen's painful screams was killing his soul.

* * *

"Shen, no!" Syaoran said waking up a 7:30am in the morning. "Why?" Syaoran said stroking his hand in his long hair. Syaoran walked to class with his head down looking worried if the nightmare was true. What if Shen was locked in some hell pit and he couldn't save her? What if it was his fault that she died. "Hey Syaoran!" Sakura said cheerfully at Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Sakura. 'This girl has magic I can feel it and the Clow card have a new power.' Syaoran thought to himself.

* * *

Later on at gym class the whole class was practicing on gymnastics. Syaoran chuckled. "Is there something funny, Syaoran." Asked Mr. Terada. "Maybe." He answered back. The whole class looked at Syaoran, that was I first word the whole class have ever heard from his mouth. "Anyway, class who would like to go first?" Mr. Terada said.

"Okay, Sakura you first," Said Mr. Terada. Sakura got a running start and did a front flip and then two back flips then landed with a split. Syaoran walked over to the balancing beam to train while the timing was good. Students applauded. Syaoran wrapped a blind fold around his eyes and jumped on the beam. One of the students saw what he was doing and the other students looked Syaoran's way. Syaoran was on his hands doing a walking hand stand then he flipped over and stood up. Syaoran turned around and did a back flip landing on the very edge of the beam. "Wow, he's good." Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison. Syaoran did a front flip and then ran off the beam with a back hand toss. Syaoran took off the blind fold and saw that the students were watching him. "Good job, Syaoran." Said Mr. Terada appaulding. "Thanks." Syaoran muttered quietly.

* * *

Later on that same day Sakura decided to take her daily afternoon walk. "I wonder why that Syaoran guy is so closed up, what's there to hide?" Sakura asked herself. Up ahead Syaoran was on the very top of the swing balancing on one of his hands. Sakura looked shocked at what he was doing that was the second time she saw his do that. Syaoran opened his eyes then flipped off the top of the swings. "Syaoran wait!" Sakura said looking at him walking pass her. Syaoran turned his head half way and his eye was looking right at her. "Why are you so sad?" She asked. Syaoran turned his head back around and kept walking leaving Sakura behind him. Eriol was waiting for him at his apartment. "Hey Syaoran!" Said Eriol.

Syaoran just came from a magic-shop to pick up something. "What do you want?" Syaoran said opening the door. "Can I come in?" Eriol asked. Syaoran looked at him for a minute. Syaoran rolled his eyes and opened the door a little more. Eriol had to shut the door behind him. "Nice place you got here," Said Eriol. Syaoran walked in his kitchen and started to make tea. When Syaoran was looking in the pot he saw Shen. Syaoran turned away and walked in to the other room. "Who's she?" Eriol asked pointing to a picture of Shen. "Her name is Shen," Syaoran answered sitting down. "Is she your sister?" He asked. "No, she was my girlfriend." Syaoran said walking over to Eriol and picking up the picture. The red light on Syaoran's answering machine was blinking off and on. "_You have two new message"_ Said the machine. "_First message.' _It said. "_Hey, Syaoran it's me Tanki, where are you I called your cell phone but you didn't answer and then your mother tells me you went to Japan what is with you man, call me when you can bye!"_

"_Second message,"_ "_Hello Syaoran_," Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks, his heart was beating wildly with anger at the sound of the voice. "_Miss me? I hope you and your nightmares are giving you the message, Shen's with me, Oh and if you want to see her you have to come and get me._" Meloshu laughed. "_End of messages" _Syaoran's body felt weak and heavy. "Who was that?" Eriol asked walking up to Syaoran. Syaoran fell on his knees and started to breath very hard. "Syaoran are you okay?" Said Eriol putting his hand on his back. Syaoran was seeing Shen in his head he could feel her body, It was hurting very badly. "Syaoran tell me what going on?" Eriol said. Syaoran stood up in front of Eriol.

"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else okay" He said walking back in the kitchen for the tea. "So what's going on, Syaoran?" Eriol said picking up his tea. "Two months ago Shen was killed, by her old boyfriend Meloshu, My mother didn't want me around Shen when she found out the I was in love with her," Syaoran began. "So you were in love with her?" Eriol asked looking confused. "Yes, I meet her in my old school in Hong Kong, She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I wanted her to be with me all the time but I couldn't, Shen was busy all the time but she always found way for are relationship to last," Syaoran said taking off the star necklace and showed it to Eriol.

"I was just coming from a cousin's house when I felt there was something wrong," He said. "Yes, Shen had magic and so do I but when I got there Shen was stabbed in the heart. Then I don't remember much, I do remember a blinding dark power in me that was taking me, and me flying looking for Meloshu and then I woke up the next morning feeling sick," Syaoran said taking a sip of his tea. "Where you at her funeral?" He asked. "Yes, that was the last time I saw her, but now I see her every where even in my nightmares, I keep seeing Shen being burned in front of my eyes." Syaoran said. "You been through a lot these last few months." Eriol said feeling sorry for him. "Yes, and now I'm trying to summon that same dark power, I can feel it but I can't wake it up" Syaoran said. "No, you don't want to do that, You'll kill yourself." Eriol said. "Why not, he killed the only person I loved in my whole life, he took her away from me, why shouldn't I kill him?" Syaoran said with anger in the tone of his voice. "Maybe it's best you learn what you know about this guy before you go you killing mode." Eriol said standing up. "Well, I have to go I have a date tonight, I'll see you around." Eriol said picking up his school bag and heading straight for the door. "Remember Eriol, You tell and I'll kill you."He said with that cold look on his face.

* * *

Later on that night Syaoran was moving from left to right in his bedHe was dreaming:

_Syaoran was at a festival with Japanese drums beating in his ears. He saw Shen naked hung by the neck and a man with a dragon tattoo on his back was beginning to burn her body. Syaoran stood in shock looking at her being burned. then he saw a girl in a pink Kimono with Emerald green eyes looking at him in a tree._

Syaoran woke up covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf. "Where is she?" Syaoran said looking at the ring that he was wearing when Shen was still alive.

**_What do you think people? And can you believe that Shen is alive, Sounds a little impossible. Well, you know the drill, Review this chapter tell me if you like it  
And thanks to all my Reviewer I love you guys so much and I will keep on going.  
And the next chapter Sakura and Syaoran spice up a bit just for all the one's who really need to know.  
Sakura123_**


	5. Something to regret

**Misery**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Something to regret**

* * *

It was Saturday, Syaoran was thinking where he saw the shrine entrance so he went to get a cold glass of water at a bar. "Hey, kid you don't belong in here, get the hell out." The bouncer ordered waving his tattooed arms. Syaoran smirked and took a small sip of his water, ignoring the man. "Didn't you hear me get out!" The bouncer said throwing a punch. Syaoran grabbed his fist and flipped him over the bar counter. Soon afterward's others came after Syaoran. Li kicked a guy in the head and the same guy that tried to hit him before Syaoran punched him in the stomach making him go on all fours. Then Syaoran picked up a chair and hit two more guys with it and picked up the guy on the floor and put him behind the bar counter, Syaoran finished his water and paid for it then he left camly. 

Syaoran headed to the park to see if he could find anything to his nightmares, since he was always in the park. "Syaoran?" Said a female voice behind him. He turned around surprised to see Sakura in a pink Kimono just like in his dream. Syaoran was in shock for a moment then he looked in Sakura's eyes, he walked over to Sakura and put his hand on her cheek. Sakura blushed at his actions. "Um . . . Syaoran what are you doing?" Sakura asked now uncertain of his actions toward her. "It's you." Syaoran sounding happy for the first time in a long time. "What?" She said looking into his eyes. Then when she least expected it he fainted. "Syaoran!?" Sakura said trying to wake him up. Sakura started to pace Syaoran's body. "Oh I got it! POWER card give me the power to take in to my house. POWER!" She summoned.

Syaoran woke up about 2:30am Sunday morning, he had one of his nightmares again. "Where am I?" Syaoran asked himself. He looked around the room the was a white color and the bed he was in was pink. Syaoran looked on the bed side only to find Sakura sleeping.

( A/n: Just so everyone knows Yuki and Touya are on a 2 week field trip.)

Syaoran got out of the bed and walked over to Sakura. "I'll get you later." Syaoran said lifting Sakura's head. Syaoran opened up the window and jumped out it. He was ready to do the spell to summon the dark power within him he was going to do it Monday evening.

The next day Sakura woke up about 7:30 am, she was late as always and she was amazed the she slept that long. "Oh no I'm late!!" Sakura cried running to the bathroom then back in her room. "Wait, oh no, Syaoran!" Sakura ran into the room putting on her school shirt and hopping to her room trying to put her sock on. "_Where did he go? maybe he went to school already._" Sakura thought.

Speeding carelessly on her blades, Sakura got to her school in the nick of time. Rushing down the corridors she slipped into the crowd of students, then headed for her classroom successfully unnoticed by the Principal. Looking toward her usual spot she spotted Syaoran at his desk reading a book on Chinese elements.

By the end of the day Sakura followed him around but she was hiding. Syaoran walked down the park and went to a shrine. "God of the West, let tonight be a good night for death." Syaoran whispered clapping his hands three time. Sakura was still watching him from up in a tree. Li glanced behind him briefly, feeling Sakura's gaze. "I know your there." Syaoran said turning around.

Sakura clumsily fell from the tree with a loud thump, but by the time she looked up he wasn't by the shrine. "Where did he go?" Sakura said looking around, she whipped her head glancing behind her and discovered Syaoran was behind her. "Oh, there you are." Sakura said taking a sigh of relief. Syoaran stepped forward making toward back up to the tree, the slight warmth of the tree calmed her but she was still afraid, she didn't like the look in Syaoran's eyes.

"You know, I think I'll kill you." Syaoran said calmly looking into her eyes. Sakura blinked nervously. "Why would you want to kill me?" Sakura asked looking into his amber brown eyes that seemed cold but there were warm in some sense. "I don't know, you can say it's a feeling." He said. Sakura blinked again, not understanding. Syaoran looked into Sakura eyes and he had this funny feeling in his stomach. "Your sad, but why? why don't you tell anyone?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you asking me these same questions?" Syaoran said backing away from Sakura. "Your always mad, there's no need to be. Why can't you just tell someone your problem?" Sakura asked pleadingly. "That's it, people like you." Syaoran said with anger in his voice. "What people?" She said looking confused. "That's why, If I killed myself right now I would be out of my misery, and a one way ticket to hell!" He yelled. Sakura walked up to his and kissed him. Syaoran broke the kiss and back up. "Oh, no, this can't be happening." Syaoran said bring his hands up to his lips. "Syaoran open your eye you can't hate someone for so long." She said. "How would you live if someone you loved was murdered?" He said running away. Sakura looked at him disappear in the sunset.

* * *

Later on that night Syaoran went to the shrine. He could feel a high power energy there. "I can feel it coming." Syaoran whispered then something ran fast his really fast leaving behind a silver necklace that look like a heart. Syaoran picked it up. "This looks like Shen's necklace." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile Tomoyo and Eriol were trying this spell on high power energy. "Eriol, this stuff smells bad!" Tomoyo complained pinching her nose. "Oh C'mon, it isn't that bad." Eriol said. Tomoyo gave Eriol a funny look and put the smelly sand to his nose. "What the hell is that?" Eriol said pinching his nose. "It isn't that bad?" Tomoyo said mockingly. "Okay I'm ready, light the candles." He said. Tomoyo lite the candle and sat in the circle. "Okay now chant with me: _To protect the earth from it's evil, I summon Syaoran Li in the eyes of the protectors._" Eriol said, his gaze shifted toward Tomoyo who remembered now what he told her to do. "_To protect, the earth from it's evil, I summon Syaoran Li, in the eyes of the protectors._" She repeated.

Syaoran was running trying to catch up with Shen (or so he thought) Then all of the sudden Syaoran was being swallow by this whole of light and then fell on Sakura's bed. "Ah!" Syaoran shouted putting his sword back in the case. Sakura was naked from coming from a shower Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura's naked figure. Sakura screamed. Syaoran fainted. "Oh my god! I can't believe he saw me naked!" She said putting a towel over her body.

* * *

The next day was Tuesday, and Syaoran was having another one of his nightmares, but Sakura was there to hear him talk in his sleep. 

**Dream . . .**

_Syaoran was in a red and white Kimono at a festival there were drums banging in his ears then her saw Sakura. She was walking pass her but she grabbed his hand. Syaoran hugged her then it lead to a loving kiss. Then the same guys with the tattoo was killing Sakura burning her. Syaoran could hear her wails and screams._

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled waking up with a cold rag on his head. "Syaoran, you were having a nightmare." Sakura said taking the cold cloth off his head. Syaoran saw the same Kimono that was from the dream. "Are you going to the festival today?" He asked pulling the covers off him and sitting on the side on the bed. "Yeah! are you going?" Sakura said walking over to the Kimono.

Syaoran jumped out of the bed and onto her leg. "Syaoran what are you doing?" Sakura asked trying to move her leg. "Please, I beg you don't go you don't know what's going to happen!!" Syaoran said letting go of her leg and standing up. "Why?" Sakura asked. "I saw you in my nightmare, you were killed, Please don't go." He repeated with begging eyes. "I'll be fine." Sakura smiled thoughtlessly. "And one question." Syaoran said. "Okay but just one." Sakura sighed. "Why did you kiss me?" Syaoran said with a serious look on his face. Sakura blushed. Sakura turned around and put her hand on her desk that was next to her.

"Well, I was -- well I was just--just--um," Sakura stammered. "Yeah right, well guess I have to return it," He said. Sakura look confused. "Return what?" She said. Syaoran walked a little closer to her Sakura got a little nervous so she started to walk back and then her back hit the wall. Syaoran looked into her eyes and leaned a little closer. Sakura was sweating afraid the he would put a curse on her on worse kill her.

Syaoran lips touched Sakura's lips. Sakura looked into his eyes then Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. Sakura kissed him back. Syaoran's whole body felt like a free bird flying in the air. Sakura couldn't help but give into it. She was finally in love with someone. Syaoran felt an old feeling that he felt a long time ago.

Tomoyo and Eriol were walking upstairs to Sakura's room (A/n:After they did the spell they had to go to Sakura house, k?). Tomoyo and Eriol opened the door and saw Sakura and Syaoran kissing. Syaoran broke the kiss then disappeared. "Sakura what where you doing?" Tomoyo said with a snoopy looking smile. "Um . . . nothing!!" Sakura said blushing.

Syaoran was all sweating and couldn't get Sakura out of his mind. Syaoran started to pace the room and asking himself questions. "I can't be in love with Sakura I just can't". He said pacing the room faster. "What if I am, I did kiss her?" He said. "Oh no I'm in love!!" He said (_Dramatic camera close up_)

Syaoran heard the door bell ring, he walked over there with a hot butter knife and didn't know. Syaoran looked in the Peep hole of the door. "Shit, It's Eriol, he's going to ask me question!" Syaoran said putting the knife down in the kitchen sink then walking back to the door. "What?" Syaoran said. "What were you doing with Sakura?" Eriol said walking in. '_Shit I knew it_' Syaoran thought. "I was doing nothing!" Syaoran going into his room and changing into some all black cloths. "You kissed Sakura didn't you?" Eriol said.

"Ain't no point in lying to you is there? fine I kissed her, but she kissed her first in the beginning." Syaoran protested sitting down. "Wow, a guy like you with a girl like her not a good mix," Eriol said. "Well, promise me this," Syaoran began. "Don't let Sakura go the that festival and not even Tomoyo unless you'll be looking at funerals in your further."

Syaoran said. "You see her every where don't you?" Eriol asked. "What?" Syaoran said with a confused look on his face. "Sakura, you see her every where." He said. "Yes," He said looking down at his untied shoelaces. "Yeah, but don't interfere with my plans understand?" Syaoran said with that killer look on his face. "Syaoran you'll kill yourself." Eriol protested. "I don't give a shit, I'm going to get what I always wanted!" Syaoran yelled standing up. Eriol shook his head. "That dark magic will kill you!" Eriol yelled back standing up. "Tell me this Eriol, how come it didn't kill me last time!" Syaoran yelled back. "Because, your body was still new with the power but since you know what it is, it'll kill you!" He said. "Not this time it won't," Syaoran said. Eriol walked out of the apartment in a storm.

* * *

**Later **on that day Sakura went to the festival with Tomoyo, Eriol, and other friends from school. While Syaoran was at the shrine entrance looking from Meloshu. Then all the sudden the light went out and the whole neighbor hood was pit black. "He's here," Syaoran said summon his sword. "Well, Syaoran nice to see you again" Said Meloshu holding Shen by her back while she was tied up. Meloshu took the gag off Shen's mouth. "Let her go, you bastard!" Syaoran spat at him walking to him slowing. 

"Syaoran don't do this I died once and if I get killed again I'll never come back." Shen said. Sakura used the Thunder card to make the light come back on. "Syaoran, I'll let her go but you have to fight me first," Meloshu said as he tied Shen rope tighter. Syaoran jumped over Meloshu and kicked him in the back making Meloshu hit the ground hard. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol went to see what was going on. "Well, Syaoran I have to give you this, you sure didn't lose you tough," Meloshu said flexing his back.

Syaoran felt the dark power coming Syaoran was becoming stronger and stronger by the second. "Well, then Let's begin," Meloshu said running then jumping with a kick in the mix. Syaoran hit a tree hard. Syaoran hand began to glow a dark black. "Well, an old friend came to see you, Meloshu," Syaoran said. Syaoran power a skyrocketing Syaoran was now a match foe Meloshu. "Well, then can you fly?" Meloshu said floating off the ground and up in the air. "SYAORAN DON'T THE POWER WELL KILL YOU!!!!!!" Eriol yelled as Syaoran followed Meloshu.

Meloshu and Syaoran drew the sword and started to fight. Syaoran was the first to hit him. Sparks were flying off the swords. "Sakura use the fly card I going to need your help" Eriol said with a serious look on his face. Sakura nodded. "FLY!" Sakura cried. wing went on Sakura's back.

Meloshu and Syaoran went back on the ground for a while. Syaoran ran to Meloshu with punches and kicks. Meloshu jumped and stabbed Syaoran with his sword. Syaoran gasped. "Syaoran!" Sakura said running to him. "Stay the hell away from me," Syaoran said trying not to fall. Meloshu pushed the sword deeper into Syaoran back. The sword was on the other side of his body.

Sakura used the Windy card to blow Meloshu away from Syaoran. "Syaoran you need to stop this," Sakura said by Syaoran's said. Syaoran turned around looking for Syaoran then he saw in the sky. "Leave me alone!" Syaoran yelled flying to Meloshu.

Syaoran went to Meloshu in an unstoppable force of rage. "Come on Syaoran, you can do better then that!" Meloshu blocking Syaoran punches and kicks. "You BASTARD!" Syaoran yelled kicking Meloshu to the ground. Sakura fell on her butt hard and Tomoyo and Eriol were helping Sakura away from Meloshu. "Ouch!" Sakura said rubbing her butt. Meloshu now stabbed Syaoran in the arm. Syaoran screamed in pain. Syaoran was feeling sleepy all the sudden he eye sight was starting to blur and his blood was flooding out like a waterfall.

Sakura used Fiery, water and windy on Meloshu. Meloshu broke throw Wind and Water but not Fiery. Syaoran legs begin to feel weak. And before he knew he fell on the ground covered in blood. "SYAORAN!" Tomoyo yelled running to him. "Eriol, Sakura come here, Syaoran isn't breathing!" Tomoyo yelled. Eriol was beating Meloshu up really bad. Meloshu was knocked out because Sakura let the Power card.

Syaoran in the other world...

Syaoran woke up in all white in a place that had people in different colors but all in Kimonos. "Where am I?" Syaoran said. "You are in the world of Medoshu," Said a woman. "I'm dead, right?" He asked. "Yes, and No," She said. "Okay lady, that was a yes or no question," Syaoran said walking closer. "And I answered, I said Maybe, it not a yes and not a no," She said. "What your name?" He asked. "My name is Re'ling, I'm that God of the west," She said. "Cool!" Syaoran said doing a handstand.

"Stop that!" She said. "Okay, no need to be rude," He said sitting down. "Syaoran, I heard your plea, Syaoran," She said. "Really?" Syaoran said looking down. "You have a good heart, and I well let you live," She said. "So that means I'm dead and your giving me a second chance?" He said. "Listen, your not die, the only reason I'm giving you a chance it because your heart was covered in the deepest and darkest magic's of the world and you could have died with that power!!!!" Re'ling said sounding annoyed. "I ain't gonna tell you that again!"

Syaoran fell over anime style, with a sweat drop aobve his head. Re'ling glared at him in complete and utter annoyance, before she regained her majestic posture.

"Now go!" She said, she said waving her hand dramatically. "Wait I'm not done yet!" Syaoran yelled, climbing back up on his feet. But he was transported back to earth. A week past Syaoran's whole family was there by his side. Syaoran had fully recovered from the fight and Meloshu was put on death row for murder and attainted at murder. Syaoran didn't go to school for a long time Syaoran was getting a transfer back to Hong Kong.

"Different this place seems," Syaoran said to his self packing his thing and getting ready to go back home. Syaoran finally talked to Tanki and the others about something he was feeling more like his self a little happy at the time. Syaoran was trying to decrease the dark power by using it for training. "Why can't this world be different from a dream?" Syaoran said in his mind. Syaoran took off his shirt and went to the window. "A pure person would be like the wind or the water," He continued. "Sakura." He said as he saw the Cherry blossoms pedals pass the window

Later on that day Sakura was trying the new routine for the Cheer leading club to try so they can get to reneges. "Sakura are you okay?" Rita asked putting down her pompoms. "Yeah, I great" Sakura answered putting on her cheerful smile so Rita wouldn't worry. "Break time guys 5 minutes" Rita called out. Tomoyo was coming from her singing classes to see how Sakura was doing.

"Sakura stop lying you been looking down for days," Tomoyo said sitting next to her. "I just heard someone say the Syaoran was going back home," Sakura said with a sigh. "Oh, looks like Sakura's in love," Tomoyo and Rita said blushing and giggling. "I'm not I just think he's nice," Sakura protested. Syaoran was walking by the school to that little coffee shop that was on the conner. "Hey Sakura there he is" Tomoyo said. Eriol walked up to Tomoyo and gave her a small kiss. "Hey babe" Eriol said with a smile on his face. "Hey," Tomoyo said kissing him back.

Sakura got up and walked over to Syaoran. "Hey Syaoran," Sakura said running to him trying to catch up to him. "Hi," He said waiting for her. "I heard your going back to Hong Kong," Sakura said looking into his eyes. Syaoran signed and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I'm going back. My Mother wants to teach me something," He said. Sakura blushed when her hand brushes his.

"What was Shen like?" Sakura asked. Syaoran stopped and looked at the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about that's okay," She said. "No, It's okay, she was like you, in some ways," Syaoran walking gain. "Well, not like you, she was a bit taller and not so accented like," Syaoran said with a smile.

Sakura smiled backed at him. "Wow, I never would of guessed someone almost like me!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran and Sakura were quiet for a minute. "Sakura, I was wondering do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked. '_Fuck why am I asking her out_' Syaoran thought to himself. "Sure, how 8:30 sound?" Sakura said smelling. '_Oh God she said yes!_' Syaoran was screaming on his head' "Sounds great," He said. "Oh here's my address okay I'll see you tonight!" Sakura yelled running back to the school. Syaoran stood there looking at the pink piece of paper in his hand that had Sakura's address on it.

"Hey Sakura C'mon we need to practice!" Rita yelled. At the end of the day Sakura called Tomoyo for an emergency. Tomoyo ran as fast as her legs could go. Sakura was pacing dinning room floor waiting for her. _DING DONG!_ Sakura ran to the door to see a Sweaty, panting Tomoyo at the door. About five minutes later Sakura was trying on Tomoyo date fashion collection. "Sakura, why didn't you tell me Syaoran asked you out?" Tomoyo looking at Sakura in a short shirt with a fuzzy top.

"Tomoyo, I'm all ichy," Sakura complained.

"Try this on,"

"Well, I didn't think that it was that serious," Sakura said changing her outfit.

"Let me see," Tomoyo said sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed.

Sakura was now wearing a no sleeve shirt that had a _Bebe_ on it, and short pants. "This feels great Tomoyo" Sakura said smiling and turning around then walking to Tomoyo. "I loved working on this outfit!" Tomoyo said with a smile and stars in her eyes. "I'll wear this one," Sakura said walking over to her vanity. "Here pink and blue makeup for youm" Said Tomoyo taking makeup out of her bag.

Tomoyo looked at the time and it was 3 minutes to 8:30. "Sakura, hurry up he'll be here and second now!" Tomoyo said looking at the clock that was over her bed.

**_What do you think of that my readers? And remember R&R my story the next chaper well be spicy and fulled with action. Ja ne  
Sakura123_**


	6. A date of hell and even more

Subj: **Misery6* ** Date: 8/12/03 6:51:46 PM Eastern Daylight Time From: Ten each To: Ten each  
  


**Chapter 6: A date of hell and even more__  
**

  


  


  


**_  
_**

Syaoran got on his motorcycle that he had that but it was shipped from Hong Kong to him, and started it. Bringing his feet up on the pedals, the eigne roared and, he was off. Syaoran was going the road heading for Sakura's house. Meanwhile Sakura and Tomoyo were in the dinning room looking for the perfect shoes to wear. "How about these?" Said Sakura holding up a pair of high heel shoes the laced up. "I like those, there sexy," Tomoyo teased. "Tomoyo stop it, I don't want Syaoran to think I'm a.... well I don't yet, but you know what I mean," Sakura said putting on the shoes. Tomoyo pager was ringing by time Sakura was done lacing the shoes up. "Oh, Eriol," Tomoyo said with a smile. "What?" Sakura asked in wonder. "Eriol paged me," She said letting Sakura see.  
  


  


"_I'm waiting 4 u," _Sakura said reading what was on the pager. "That so cute!!!" Sakura said sitting down. "And can you believe, the other day her bought me this cute blue bear" Tomoyo said. "I hope you guys get married," Sakura said holding Tomoyo's hand.   


  


  
_DING DONG_!!!  


  


  
Tomoyo got up and looked in the peep hole in the door. "Sakura it's him!" Tomoyo yelled. "Don't just stand there open the door, Tomoyo," Sakura said getting up. "Oh, hi Syaoran good timing!" Tomoyo said smiling. "Sakura your dates here!" She yelled. Sakura blushed and walked over "Hey Syaoran!!!" Sakura said. '_Oh my God, why me?!_' Syaoran yelled in his head. "You ready" Syaoran said trying not to look at her. "Yeah," Sakura said as she walked out the door. Tomoyo mouthed "Call me!" and Sakura nodded.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we should eat something before we do anything else," Syaoran said handing her a helmet. "I didn't know you ride a motorcycle," Sakura said running her hand on the seat. "Hop on," Syaoran said as he started it up. Sakura rapped her arms around Syaoran's waist and they Syaoran took off very fast.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stopped at this restaurant called_ Mortal China_. "Here we are" Syaoran said taking the helmet off his head making his long braid fall down and dance in the breeze. Sakura took off the helmet and jumped around for joy. "Um, I would hate to see you when you come off a bus" Syaoran said locking up his bike. "No silly, That was my first ride on a motorcycle," Sakura smiled. Syaoran and Sakura got a seat in the middle. "Here's your menu, sir" Said a waitress. "Thanks," Syaoran said handing Sakura one. "Wow, I never heard of eggplant soup," Sakura said looking down at the menu. "I'll order then," Syaoran said. "Okay, I'll be right back!!" Sakura said walking the restrooms.   
  
Sakura took her cellphone and called Tomoyo. Eriol and Tomoyo were at the movies looking at this horror movie: _28 days later_. "Baby, I'll be right back I got to take this call okay!" Tomoyo said nervously leaving the room and walking into the hall. "Sakura?" Tomoyo said. "Hey Tomoyo" Sakura said sitting on the sink. "So how did it go so far?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, I got my first motorcycle ride and he took me to this restaurant called Mortal China!" She said. "Wow the eggplant soup is my favorite!" Tomoyo said sitting on a bench. "So were are you now?" Tomoyo said. "At _the_ restaurant silly, Syaoran's ordering," Sakura answered. "What a gentlemen" Tomoyo said with a sigh. "Well, I have to get back to the movie?" Tomoyo said getting to and walking to the door. "What are you watching?" Sakura asked. "Some movie called _ 28 days later_, or something like that" She said. "Oh well I called you soon, bye," Sakura said hanging up.  


  
  


Tomoyo walked back in and got back at the seat. "Who was it?" Eriol whispered. "Sakura," She answered. Sakura got out of the bathroom and walked back to the table. "Here, It's tofu rice," Syaoran said taking a sip of the wine.   


  
  


"You drink?" Sakura said putting salt in the soup. "No, it's watered down, so you can really get drunk," Syaoran said taking at bite into the Rice ball. It was about 20 minutes later after Syaoran and Sakura were done eating. Syaoran walked over to his motorcycle. "Hey Syaoran," Said A voice behind him. Syaoran turned around to see who it was.  
  


  


"And you are?" Syaoran said with a cold look on his face. "I'm a friend of Meloshu, I'm sure you heard of him," He said. "Syaoran C'mon, we don't need to do this" Sakura whispered. "Oh, look at what we have here boys" He said as 4 more of them came. "Syaoran, is that your new girlfriend?" He asked getting off his motorcycle and walking to Sakura, "You touch her and I'll kill you!!!" Syaoran warned him. "Oh, big words for a little man!" He said putting his hands on Sakura's face. Syaoran turned around and uppercut the guy in the face. "C'mon!!" Syaoran said taking Sakura's hand. Syaoran tried to take the chain off his bike but it was too late for that. "Syaoran who are those guys?" Sakura said running behind him. "I don't know, but Meloshu sure as hell knew them," Syaoran said taking Sakura hand jumping behind a bush.   


  
  


Syaoran held Sakura close to him. Sakura turned red then looked into Syaoran's eyes. "Where did he go??" Said one of the guys trying to kill Syaoran. "Stay here, Sakura!!" Syaoran whispered. Syaoran jumped on a tree and jumped down kicking the guy in the neck. Then Syaoran jag his body to the bush and took a gun from him. "Syaoran, are you crazy!!" Sakura said running behind him. "You wanna live?" Syaoran said loading up the gun. "Yes, but-!" "There is no _but_ when your life is in the line!" Syaoran said handing Sakura a gun. Syaoran and Sakura began running again. "There he is!!!" Yelled on one guys on a bike. the biker guy was going at full speed and Syaoran was running towards him. It was about one-second before Syaoran hit the bike Syaoran jumped and flipped in the air shooting the guy in the arm and leg. Sakura screamed as the guy flew over top of her.  
  


  


Syaoran got on the bike and grab Sakura. "Sakura shoot that guys tier" Syaoran yelled over the Motorcycles motor. Sakura aimed at the tier and shoot the guy in the leg making his fly off the bike. Syaoran stopped the bike and they both ran into the park were the cherry blossom smell the sweetest. Syaoran was panting really hard and Sakura was breathless by the time she sat down. "I didn't know you could use a gun," Sakura said walking over to Syaoran. "I don't, I just point and shoot," Syaoran said standing up. "Oh!" Sakura said. Syaoran jumped on the cherry blossom tree to see if there were any more of then coming.  
  


  


"Syaoran, do you see them?" Sakura asked climbing up the tree also. "No, I think that it" He said sitting on the branch Sakura was on. "Sorry about all that, Meloshu was also the little bastrad who could get people to do what he wanted" Syaoran said throwing the gun on the ground. "I have to say, that was a little fun" Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran smiled. Sakura and Syaoran were quite for a moment. "So where do you want to go next, Sakura" He asked looking at his watch. "How about we go to the mall?" Sakura said jumping the tree.   
  


  
  


Sakura and Syaoran's date went well the rest of the night, they went to that mall and then they went to this store that had weird looking thing that made funny noise and went to that pet shop. Syaoran and Sakura's last trip was to the beach, It was about 1:30 when they got there. "I had fun today, Syaoran!" Sakura said sitting at the dock at the beach. "Me too," He said. Sakura looked at the dark sea water as they sat at the end of the dock with there feet in the water. Sakura began to blush when she looked in Syaoran's eyes. "What?" Syaoran said taking his feet out the water and sitting Indian style. "When are you leaving?" Sakura asked swishing her feet in the water. "Monday afternoon," He said looking into Sakura's eyes softly.  


  


"I'll miss you when you go, Syaoran," She said beginning to blush even more. Syaoran chuckled a little. "Sakura, I have thing to do home, I'm not yet done my training," Syaoran said. Sakura took her feet out the water and sat next to Syaoran. "What training?" She asked. "Well, My sister's teach me stuff I need to learn like how to channel my power to my hands, I have yet to learn that!" Syaoran said. Sakura signed and rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder. "I love you, Syaoran," Sakura said Looking at him. Syaoran began to think. '_Why me? I can't let her in my life, if I do she'll end up like Shen, I can't let history repeat itself_' Syaoran thought. Syaoran took Sakura and lacing then into his. Sakura smiled at a burning light came from there hands.  
  


  


Syaoran put his other hand on Sakura's face and kissed her. Sakura felt like a melting Ice cream. Later on that night Syaoran dropped Sakura off at her house. Sakura walked the in house and before she could open the door Eriol was kissing Tomoyo good bye. "Eriol, stop it" Tomoyo said playfully. "Oh, hey Sakura!" Said Eriol leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow, Baby," Tomoyo said letting Sakura in.   
  


  


"So how did it go?" Tomoyo asked. "It was okay, but we kind of ran into some friends of that guy Meloshu" Sakura said unlacing her shoes. "So did you guys kiss?" Tomoyo said sitting next to Sakura on the staircase. "Tomoyo!" Sakura said blushing. "Oh, Sakura, did you tell him?" Tomoyo asked taking out a note pad. "Yes, but I don't think he feels the same way," Sakura said sadly. "Oh Sakura, I'm sure he feel's the same way," Tomoyo said putting her arm around Sakura.   


  
  


The next day Syaoran left to go to Hong Kong. He didn't want to say good-bye to Sakura because he had a feeling that history might repeat it self. Meanwhile Sakura woke up late you school already. "On, I'm late!" Sakura said jumping o ut the bed and bashing to the bathroom. Sakura came back in the room and found a letter the was shining on her desk. "What's this?" Sakura said walking over to the desk.  
  


  
_Sakura,  
I'm sorry I had to lie to you, I just don't want you to be near me anymore.  
But I do have to say this, I Love you Sakura,  
I was denying myself when I look into your eyes, I knew that I loved you.  
I don't want you to follow me Sakura, it's for your own good.  
I'll see you one day when thing aren't so crazy  
Syaoran_  


  


  


Tear began to steam down Sakura's face. "Why Syaoran?" She asked herself. Sakura walked to school and got there in the nick of time. "Morning, Sakura" Eriol said. Sakura didn't say anything she just kept walking. "Sakura how's it going?" Tomoyo holding Eriol's hand. "Sakura is there something wrong?" Eriol asked. "_Syaoran's gone already, he didn't even say good-bye!_" Sakura said beginning to cry. Eriol and Tomoyo took the letter and began to read it.  
  


  


Meanwhile Syaoran was at school talking to his friends and feeling a little better. "Okay, and they the lady said,_ If you don't get the hell off me roof I going to call my father_, but there on problem his father was too old to move" Said Tanki telling a joke about some Television show. Morrow, Tanki, and Fury were laughing there heads off. "Hey, Syaoran were you listening?" Morrow asked trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I was listening!" He answered. "Syaoran you don't look so good" Fury said. "I'm fine" Syaoran said. It was about 105 degree. Syaoran began to slow down. 'Man I feel like an oven' Syaoran thought. Morrow, Fury, and Tanki were still walking. then Syaoran clasped.  


  


"Syaoran!" Fury said running over to him. Syaoran's teacher called an ambulance to take Syaoran. Fury and the gang went with him.  
  


  


"Fury, your taking me share of the money," Tanki complained. There were playing this gambling game where they trade in old playing cards and the need to roll dice for a higher bid. "You bastard!!" Morrow said looking at the cards in his hands. "Okay, this 5 I'm about to roll well get me 2 cards from each of you" Tanki said throwing the dice. "God, Please don't let it me a five," Morrow prayed. The dice was rolling and then if stopped. "Ha! Five, fork it over losers," Tanki said taking the cards from. "Shit, that's the 5th time you won," Morrow said taking out a new desk. "Lets go again!" Tanki said. "Hey you guys, Syaoran's awake," Morrow said. "I not going for that one, Morrow," Fury said. Morrow slapped Fury to turn his head to the bed.  


  
  


"Oh, hey Syaoran!!" Fury said. "What are you guys playing?" Syaoran asked sitting on the side of the hospital bed. "Oh this is bullshit, don't worry about it!!" Tanki said taking his share of the money that was on the floor.  
  


  


"Do you remember what happened, Syaoran?" Fury asked sitting next to him. "Well, I do remember, Tanki was telling a joke," He again. "See I told you he was listening!!" Tanki said. "Can I finish?" Syaoran said looking at Tanki. "Sorry," He said. "I felt like an overheated oven and that's all I remember" He said. "You fainted in the school yard," Fury said bluntly.  


  
  


"Well, I have some good news!" Morrow said sitting next to Syaoran on the other side of the bed. "Tomorrow is your birthday" He said. "Shit, I have to get to a cave?" Syaoran said stoking his hands thought his hair. "Why man, It's you 18th B-day, let go see half naked girl!!!" Morrow said with a weird smile on his face. "Morrow, I'll kill you if you do that!" Syaoran said.  


  
  


Meanwhile Sakura was at home crying her eyes out. "I can't believe he lied to me!" She sobbed. "Sakura, It's been two hours, he'll come back one day," Tomoyo said sitting at the window. "_He's never coming back!!!_" Sakura wailed. Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and slapped her. "Open your eyes Sakura, You have magical powers you can go where you want!" Tomoyo yelled. "Your right," Sakura said wiping her eyes.   
  


  


Sakura's desk draw opened and the cards came out. "FLY!!" Sakura chanted. The fly cards wings went on Sakura's back. "I'll see you soon!" Sakura said opening the window. "Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked. "Hong Kong!!!" Sakura said before flying away.  
  


  
  


Syaoran got home about ten thirty. "Meling, what are you doing here?" Syaoran said taking off his shoes. "Hello Syaoran Li!!" Meling said drinking a soda. "What do you want now?" He said walking to the kitchen. "You want a soda?" Meling said throwing him a soda. "Ooo, Root beer" Syaoran popping the top. "We need to talk!" She said walking to the kitchen. "What about?" He said leaning on the kitchen counter. Meling walked closer to him. "This!" Meling said as she slapped Syaoran right on the cheek. "Son of a bitch, What the hell is your problem?" He spat. "You, leaving without saying good-bye, Making your friends chain me up, do you know how long it took me to get out!" Meling yelled.  
  


  
  


"Sorry, they love doing that," Syaoran laughed a little under his breath. "Well, I going to cut you some slack because your birthday is tomorrow okay," Meling said walking to the front door. "Night," Syaoran said from the kitchen. The next day a bright sunny Saturday morning Syaoran woke up in his Sea shore boxers and went down.   


  


"Man I feel like I drank a bottle of beer and too much of it," Syaoran said walking down. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SYAORAN!" Tanki, Fury, and Morrow yelled. '_Oh no_' Syaoran screamed in his head. "How about some pancakes" Fury said putting some on a plate with wiped cream and butter and maple syrup just like Syaoran liked it. "Um sure," Syaoran said taking a seat. "That color looks good on you!" Morrow said putting a cup of choate milk in his hand. "Shut up," Syaoran said with his mouth full.  


  
  


It was about ten minutes later Syaoran want for a walk to the park just to think some things throw. Syaoran looked to the side and saw a Cherry blossom tree. "Sakura, Why can't I get you out of my head" Syaoran whispered to him self. Syaoran looked over the lark and saw Sakura in the water."I regret looking at her," Syaoran said out loud.  
  


  


Sakura was racing in the wind she was at least 30 miles away form Hong Kong but she wasn't going to stop there. Syaoran got home a ten o'clock. "SURPRISE!" Yelled Meling and a bunch of other people he knew. "Oh shit!" He said looking at the packed house. Them all four of Syaoran's sister walked throw the crowd with a black berry yellow caked. "Blow them out, Syaoran!" Meling said pushing. Syaoran took off his shoes and took a deep breath and the fire on the candle's were out and everyone began to cheer. The DJ put in _The land of a million drums_ by Outkast and everyone went to the dance. Syaoran opened a few gift and looked out the window.  
  


  


It was at least one in the morning and the people in Syaoran's house were rocking the building. "I'll be back," Syaoran to Tanki.   


  
  
**In my place, in my place,  
were lines that I couldn't change,  
I was lost, oh yeah.  
**

  


  


Syaoran walked out into the rain. Syaoran took out his hand knife and put it to his braid and cut it the hair fell on the ground and Syaoran made it disappear.  


  
**and I was lost, I was lost,  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,  
I was lost, oh yeah.  
**

  


  


Sakura landed were she felt Syaoran's aura at. "Syaoran," Sakura said making her wings disappear. Syaoran looked ahead of him.  


  
**Yeah, how long must she wait for it?  
Yeah, how long must she pay for it?  
Yeah, how long must she wait for it?  
**

  
"What?" Syaoran said turning around. "I love you, Syaoran," Sakura said getting wet of the pouring rain. Syaoran just looked at the wet ground and took a small sigh.  


  
**Oh for it  
  
**

"I told you not to follow me, Sakura," Syaoran said in an angry tone. "I know but I don't want to live my life and think I didn't tell you," Sakura said beginning to cry.  
  


  
**I was scared, I was scared,  
tired and under prepared,  
but I'll wait for it.  
**  


Syaoran jumped up on the roof. Sakura was on the ground crying. Syaoran watched as Sakura cried. "Syaoran?" Said a female voice. "Shen?" He looked to the side and saw Shen.  
  


**And if you go, if you go,  
and leave me down here on my own,  
then I'll wait for you, yeah.  
**

"Shen what are you doing here?" He asked still looking at Sakura. "Syaoran, I don't want you to be along in the world, you belong with Sakura, and don't worry history won't repeat itself," Shen said flying away. Syaoran looked up in the sky and nodded his head.  
  


  
**Yeah, how long must she wait for it?  
Yeah, how long must she pay for it?  
Yeah, how long must she wait for it?  
Oh for it, yeah  
  
**

Sakura called upon the fly card and flew off the ground. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled jumping off the roof of the house. Sakura turned around, "I love you, Sakura!" Syaoran said. Sakura went back on the ground. "Oh Syaoran!" Sakura said running to him.  


  
**Sing it please, please, please,  
come back and sing to me,  
to me, me.  
  
Come on and sing it out, now, now.  
Come on and sing it out, to me, me  
come back and sing.  
  
**

Syaoran picked up Sakura's spinning around in the rain. Sakura looked at Syaoran. Sakura stood on her toes and kissed Syaoran, also Syaoran kissed her back. In a deep bliss of emotion  


  
**In my place, in my place,  
were lines that I couldn't change,  
I was lost, oh yeah.  
Oh yeah.  
**

Syaoran and Sakura were together gain they vowed that they would never let each other go.**_  
_**

End  
  


~*Shiff, I loved writing the ending and it my seen mushy but I got the Idea from Coldplay, the song was so nice I thought it would do good. Anyhow Review me and thanks to all my fans I love u all and thank you to my beta-reader from making me believe I can finish this story.  


  


Sakura123  
  


  


  
  



End file.
